Digital circuits may comprise multiple components working on different frequency clocks. For a proper operation of such digital circuits, information on the different frequency clocks and their interdependencies is desirable.
Numerically controlled oscillators (NCO) are used in a wide range of timing applications. Conventional NCOs synthesize a range of frequencies in response to a digital signal. Here, the range of frequencies generated by an NCO is related to the bit resolution of the input digital signal and the clock used to control the NCO.